The goal of this project is to devise novel approaches to a molecular understanding of the mechanism by which steroid receptor proteins regulate the expression of eukaryotic genes. In particular, glucocorticoid responsive mammary tumor virus genes will be analyzed using biochemical, molecular biological and somatic cell genetic techniques.